timy_tgl_pbsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bida Goals:Bad at Love
Casts Main Cast * Tirso Cruz III as Pip * Jake Cuenca as Jason * Richard Gutierrez as Ricardo "Ricky" Marasigan * Jhong Hilario as Bong * Dwayne Johnson as BVP, Head of BVP Angency Supporting Cast * John Arcilla as Jose "Jonny" Marasigan, Ricky's Father * Raymond Bagatsing as Ray, Jason's Father * RK Bagatsing as James, Journalist who allied with Ricky and Bong * Robin Bengtsson as Sven, Pip's Friend and Jason's Rival * Jackie Lou Blanco as Emily, Francisco's Husband and Nicole's sister * Kim Domingo as Ksenia, James' Girlfriend who also BVP's Secretary * Daniel Fernando as Police Chief Francisco Lopez Ocampo * Eddie Garcia as Pip's Father * Sid Lucero as Jason's Brother * Aiko Melendez as Angela, Bong's Wife * Zsa Zsa Padilla as Nicole, Jason's Mother * Wendell Ramos as Police Officer * Halsey as Lidia 158, Primary Antagonist and Richard's Daughter * G-Easy as Iridium, Halsey's Right-hand man Extended Cast * Ronnie Alonte as Bong's Son * Suzy Amis * Sharmaine Arnaiz * Kathy Bates * Danielle Brooks * Albie Casino as Investigator * Lotlot de Leon as Pip's Daughter * Joko Diaz as Newsreader * Mark Duplass as BVP's Agent * Billy Eichner as BVP's Agent * Frances Fisher as Kiersten Henderson, Pip's Love Interest from London * Ioan Gruffudd as British police officer * Bill Hader as BVP's Agent * Colin Hanks as Kendrick Peterson, BVP's Agent and Right-hand man * Angelo Ilagan as Police Officer Menard * JK Labajo as Ricky's Brother * Blake Lively as BVP's Agent * Shirley MacLaine * Allan Paule as Police Chief * James Pull as Freddie Reid, BVP's Agent and Driver/Pilot * Ruby Rose * Wilbert Ross as Police Officer * Patrick Sugui as Josue Jimenez * Kyle Velino as Police Officer * Michelle Vito as Stacy, Pip's Granddaughter * Billy Zane Special Participation * James Cameron * Christopher De Leon as Franco Hidalgo, Alodian National Hero * Michael De Mesa as Richard of Bangers * Teresa Loyzaga as Bad Influence * Jeric Raval as Bad Influence * Ariel Rivera as Bad Influence * Eula Valdez as Bad Influence * Ken Watanabe as Japanese man National Cast * Joaquin Phoenix as British Prime Minister Terry Young (London Breed) * Rooney Mara as Swiss President Nicolet Gardner- (Geneva Breed) * Jonah Hill as German Chancellor Robert Klassen- (Berlin Breed) * Jack Black as Israeli Prime Minister Nadav Cohen- (Tel Aviv Breed) * Mark Webber as Luxembourg Prime Minister Jean-Pierre Robard (Luxembourg Breed) * Peter Banifaz as Belgian Prime minister Frederic Michel (Brussels Breed) * Udo Kier as Irish Taoiseach David Lewis (Dublin Breed) * Angelique Rivera as Dutch Prime Minister Elsbeth Vuelma (Amsterdam Breed) * Olivia Hamilton as Norwegian Prime Minister Ingrid Nielsen (Oslo Breed) * Steve Zissis as Greek Prime minister Alexandros Papadoulis (Athens Breed) * Carrie Brownstein as Finnish Prime Minister Seija Helpi (Helsinki Breed) * Heather Matarazzo as Spanish Prime Minister Leonor Lopez Lucha (Madrid Breed) * Rebecca Rittenhouse as Italian Prime Minister Samantha Bonini (Milan Breed) * Ron Perkins as Austrian Chancellor Klaus Wilheim (Vienna Breed) * Rebecca Field as Portuguese Prime Minister Claudia Soares de Souza (Lisbon Breed) * Jessica Jade Andres as Monaco Queen Marie (Monaco Breed) * Kim Gordon as French President Mirelle Leclerc (Paris Breed) * Emilio Rivera as Bosnian President Slavko Milicevic (Sarajevo Breed) * Sunny Suljic as Waylon